Fire and Desire
by MystiBleu73
Summary: Kai visits Bonnie after returning from the 1903 prison world and does more than siphon her magic. Dark! Non-con. Mature themes. Please don't read if not your cup of tea.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a one-shot I wrote based off a dream I had of my favorite ship. BonKai. I posted the story to my Tumblr page and wanted to give FF a go. These guys slay me with their chemistry. Since I can't have them in canon, I'll take them in fanfic. WARNING: Dark!BonKai, crude language, smut, noncon for those who don't want to read. Please do not read if not your cup of tea.

I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

My intentions for coming to the witch tonight had been reasonable, legitimate in the beginning. Fuck with her mind while siphoning off just enough magic to leave her incapacitated in the face of my new family. Lilly Salvatore and the heretics had plans for the witch and Mystic Falls. Me, I had plans for the Gemini Coven and I needed her magic to see it all finally come to fruition.

She looked young sleeping on her side with her hand tucked underneath her chin. Almost innocent and untainted. A few tendrils of her hair partially covered her heart-shaped face. Her verdant eyes rapidly moved behind lids fringed with the longest natural lashes I'd ever seen.

We were similar, Bonnie and I, in that we both never got to enjoy our teen years. High school classes, sporting events all took a backseat to the supernatural. Her parents never took the time to be a healthy presence in her life while her so-called friends used her at every turn to fix their jacked-up lives and be the savior for a town that was a supernatural magnet and never appreciated the sacrifices she made to keep it safe. I can only imagine what it was like growing up in the shadows of two narcissistic girls who barely held a candle to her. I suppose being used could imply some modicum of need albeit small and shallow when it comes to Bonnie's friends.

My worthless parents took great pains to remove me from their lives. So, I had killed every last one of my siblings or so I had thought. Liam and Liv were fortunate enough to escape death with the help of Jo. But their hatred of me developed long before my killing spree. My parents and coven had despised me because I was different, an abomination, a parasitic pariah to their magical bloodline, hell bent on being its leader.

A familiar rage burned in the center of my chest. I inhaled deeply as the sudden urge to release the pent-up energy overtook me. I shook the pesky annoying feelings away. I wasn't an impulsive wanna-be psychopath. There was a method to my madness, a purpose to my existence. Revenge. Plain and simple. And my little witch was a means to that end. The reminder helped return my attention to the reason I was standing in a dimly lit college dorm room. Bonnie Bennett. Unfortunately, she was the only person in the world able to shake and lay waste to two decades of plotting and planning.

Intent on completing what I had set out to do, I shed myself of my black coat and laid it on a nearby chair. She whimpered in her sleep and hope sprung up in my gut like a geyser that it was me she dreamed of. Slowly, I approached the twin bed. I toed off my shoes then climbed in, careful not to disturbed her slumber and pressed myself against her, chest to back, hips to the plump swell of her backside.

My arm reached around her and I clasped the hand that laid nestled beneath her chin. Immediately, I tensed as the first strains of Bennett Magic seeped through my pores and filled me with a warmth similar to the smooth trailing burn of liquor. The front of my pants tightened as I lengthened and strained against the restricting fabric. Bonnie's magic was addicting and like a fiend, I wanted more. A moan slipped from her and I closed my eyes as the sound shot a bolt of desire straight to my dick. I couldn't help the groan that rumbled through my chest as she wiggled her delectable ass against the hard bulge in my pants.

So, enthralled by the sensations she wrought in me just from spooning her, I missed the moment when she woke. I pressed my hand against the flat plane of her stomach to keep her against me. Now that I know the feel of her, I was in no hurry to let her go. The lights flashed and the eclectic collection of knickknacks that adorned her desk shook. I could feel her magic bouncing off her in waves like a pulsar as she fought to recall and nail down one spell, any spell to get me away from her.

"Surprise Bon-Bon," I whispered then quickly rolled her beneath me.

"What da hell? Kai!" she shrieked, struggling to get out of my embrace.

"Just here to thank you for that little stunt you performed in the 1903 prison world. Thanks to your deceit, I made a lot of new friends."

A flash of fear swept across her face and was gone before I could appreciate it.

"They love witches and –," I bent down to run my nose along the pulse at her neck. "And blood." The shiver that ran through her was so strong, it reverberated through my own body.

"I guess I should have you to thank for that," I continued taking advantage of her silence. The salty tang of her skin made my mouth water as I licked toward her clavicle.

My warrior witch cringed but that didn't keep her from voicing her displeasure.

"Cut the crap, Kai. If you're going to kill me do it. But you better make damn sure I'm good and dead because I will make you wish that you had remained locked up," she hissed as determination set in her jaw.

"No, Bonnie," I said my traveled from her face to the globes of her breasts that lifted and fell with every breath she took. "There's something else I desire more than your death at the moment."

I swooped in and swallowed her scream with my mouth as I tried to draw her very life from her with a kiss. I ran my tongue along the tightly pursed seam of her lips, demanding entry.

"Open," I said against the Cupid's bow of her mouth. If I wasn't so consumed by the taste of her, I would've laughed at the shock upon her face as she opened her mouth to me. "

"Good girl," I said then pushed my tongue inside. The feel of hers against mine was a heady sensation. I delved in deeper sweeping the contours of her mouth sipping every drop of the nectar within. With a mind of their own, my hips rotated and pressed against hers causing her to shriek into my mouth. My hands, hungry for the feel of her skin gripped the black tank she wore and ripped it away from her. She fought me then. Tiny fists beat against my back followed by the rake of her fingernails on my face. She ceased when she saw the wounds heal right before her very eyes.

"No." She shook her head in denial.

"Yes," I replied with a dark chuckle. "You see Bonnie. You can't stop me and Mystic Falls won't be able to stop what's coming."

"You asshole. I hope you fucking enjoy this because I'm going to kill you."

The fire in her eyes confirmed her words were more of a promise than threat.

"I intend to, Bons."

I made quick work of the flimsy yoga pants, tossing them carelessly to the floor. She kicked and bucked beneath me. Her hands made a half-assed attempt to burn my back but I merely thought of a countering spell rendering her efforts useless.

As a precaution, I uttered an immobility spell as I divested myself of my pants. My gaze roamed over her pert breasts and narrow hips. She was breathtaking. My cock lurched and stood erect at the sight of her.

One would've expected fear but Bonnie regarded me as one would an insolent child.

"You don't have to do this, Kai. Let me go and I won't tell the others that you're back."

I sighed then cocked my head to the side. "You misunderstand me. I want to do this. Truth be told I've wanted to fuck you ever since that day I cornered you in Damon's car."

I take measured steps toward her. She rose and strained against her magical bonds. The image she made, splayed out like a blood offering just for me had me almost spending myself before I'd even been inside of her.

"I will have my revenge against my family," I continued. My voice sound deep and husky to my ears. "I will desiccate the vampire you call friend. And right now, I will have you."

I grabbed her ankles and yanked her legs apart, exposing her to my appreciative gaze. The magic held her in place. I knelt before her as if I were now worshipping at her altar. Her spicy, musk scent assailed my nostrils and I bent over to take that glorious bundle of nerves into mouth and tortured it with my lips, tongue and teeth. I watched her while I feasted.

Her teeth bit into her plump lower lip as tears streamed down her face as her hips rose to meet the incessant jab of my tongue. Not only did I want to taste her, but I longed to touch her, stroke her. I inserted a finger into her and was mesmerized by the inner walls that squeezed and held me tightly within. I added another digit then another curving them in search of that special spot. A mewling sound was all the direction I needed. My fingers stroked her while my tongue took languid laps at her clit. Her walls fluttered around my fingers and my other hand pressed her down into the mattress as her orgasm nearly set her to flight. I greedily gobbled up her release. Moaning at her distinct flavor.

Anxious to be inside her, to feel her vaginal walls clench around my dick, I clamored over her and covered her body with mine.

I hissed at the first contact of flesh against flesh. She felt like the eye of a turbulent storm; of peace and tranquility. I sunk into her and wanted to remain there for as long as I could. Surprised that I didn't take her like the beast demanded I should. But she wasn't having it.

Her body twisted and bucked to dislodge me from her tight warmth. The movements sent a thrill of ecstasy down my spine and straight to my balls as I thrust deeper into her. A part of me, that pesky side that was clearly remnants of my weak little brother told me this was wrong. That this was Bonnie. My enemy. My equal. My glory. The first person ever in my life to make me feel something other than death and carnage. She was good, sacrificing and loyal to a fault.

It was these qualities that the beast in me strived to overtake, devour and consume. I marveled at the fact that she was still fighting me, even as her body quivered and clenched around me in an explosive orgasm. It was delicious and powerful nearly driving me to completion. But I wasn't finished with my little witch. I grabbed her throat and pushed her head back, exposing the lovely column of her neck. The pulse at the base beat a rapid tattoo as she struggled against the lingering twinges of her climax.

I placed whisper soft kisses along her neck. I tasted the salty trail of her tears and inhaled her scent. She smelled of honeysuckles, the earth, power and I'm sure a smug grin spread across my face because she smelled of me. My gums itched at the possessiveness that overcame. It was foreign and unfamiliar as a tension developed deep in my abdomen. This glorious witch despite her obvious disdain for me was mine and no other would have her, not even that whipped pitiful excuse of a vampire she called friend. The image of the two of them together, her smiling up into his face caused my incisors to extend to their full length. Jealousy, I hated to admit, was the fuel behind my urgent pelvic thrusts. My magic jerked her arms up high above her head, renewing her struggles beneath me.

"Stop, Kai!" she demanded. Never pleaded.

But I couldn't. I was a demon possessed by a need, an insatiable hunger and I was determined to stake my claim upon my witch. My hands roamed down the contours of her body squeezing and gripping at places where they could, then I reached under to cup her ass providing a sloping angle that allowed me to push deeper into her if that was at all possible. There was a gasp and a moan and I wasn't quite sure which of us made the sounds. A tingling sensation tickled the fringes of my brain then exploded into an excruciating pain that felt as though every blood vessel in my head was rupturing. I laughed despite the pain.

"That's right, Bonnie. Make me work for it."

And before she could yell out some hateful retort, I tore into her neck and drank. Undeniable pleasure filled my mouth. Her body clenched around me once more. I disengaged my incisors, reared back with one final thrust and experienced an orgasm that had me feeling on top of the world, exposed and vulnerable all at the same time. I pumped my hips, spilling as much as I could into her, wanting above all else to leave something of me behind. I collapsed on top of her as I waited for my breathing and my dead heart to regulate.

Somewhere through my orgasmic induced haze, I hear my witch mumbling but I was too spent, too relaxed to care or even noticed that her hands were free and were scorching a trail of fire down my back. Before I could utter a counter spell, she was gone and I was engulfed in flames. Laughter burst from my mouth as I allowed the flames to lick over my skin for a moment. The burning pain was nothing compared to the intense pleasure I took from her and I looked forward, no yearned, for the opportunity to do so once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Out on a Limb (Bonnie's POV)

I toss and turn upon the twin bed in my dorm room. Fragmented images stumble through my dreams like an old movie reel spliced and raggedly pieced together. Kai tormenting me and leaving me alone in 1994. I refuse to acknowledge the remorse masking his features as he asks for my forgiveness at the nightclub. It didn't take a therapist to know that my guilt was the director of my dreams and wouldn't call 'cut' until I dealt with the emotions lashing through me. The scenes of my dream shift and I'm transported to a forest bereft of its leaves, except for the evergreens heavy with their winter coat of snow. Around me, puffy, white snowflakes hung in suspended animation in the winter wonderland of 1903. We're searching for the ascendant's replica. My breath puffs out in a clouded steam as I recite the incantation.

"You have really nice palms."

I stop and glare at him. He gives me a boyish half smile. His finger hovers over my palm while blood drips from the digit like a leaky faucet. I continue chanting, except this time it's louder, to ignore Kai. I don't want to listen to anything he has the say, as if him merging with his gentler brother, Luke, could wipe away all the horrid things he had done to me. No, Kai was evil and I don't trust him with a fifty-foot pole. However, his presence befuddles me. I'm fearful and cautious, yet curious at the same time. Adrenaline pulses through my blood as my body teems with anticipation, as though it had been waiting for this moment for so long

"Do you know why I'm here? Because my guilt keeps me up at night. I don't expect you to believe me, but I need you to give me one more chance," he says. His voice is sincere and catches on the last word. I have a difficult time reconciling its genuineness with the monster I know him to be.

 _Lies, Bonnie. Focus. The sooner this is all over, the sooner you can be free of him._

"Bonnie! Listen to me!" he demands, halting my words. I gasp as he grabs my face and pushes me toward the rickety shed until my back presses against the splintered wood. My magic jumps alive at the first contact of his hands upon me. It's the first bit of physical contact I've had in a while and I'm shocked by it. I search his eyes for an intent to maim, harm or kill, but all I see is the crisp blue of his irises reflecting the light from the snow. I gasp as the desire to kill him is overshadowed by a more primal need.

"God, Bonnie, you're beautiful." His raspy voice is like a tuning fork sending vibrations against my sensitive skin. My consciousness is fully aware that this was the enemy and yet my dream state wanted him with a passion that was suffocating.

When his lips finally meet mine, I cry out in rapturous abandonment. Our lips fight for dominance over the other as our tongues thrust and parry. He tastes divine, of peppermint and strawberry jelly. I capture his tongue and suck every bit of flavor from the muscle. He moans into my mouth and I swallow the sound whole.

How could someone so hated, draw such a raw and physical response from me? Frustration claws at my body as I yearn for more of his touch, his hands against my skin. I'm afraid to verbalize what I want, fearful that the dream will end, I whimper against his mouth, hoping against hope that he can read my unspoken requests.

Desperate hands fumble with the buttons of my pea coat then shed the garment from my body. I wrestle my arms from the sleeves then smear blood along his cheek as I thrust my fingers into his hair and grip the silky strands.

"You alone, Bonnie, have the power to bring me to my knees. If I die, it will be because you have weakened and distracted me. That's how much power you have over me."

His words are like an aphrodisiac and my core throbs with an aching need. If he only knew of his power over me.

The flicker of a cool touch skirts across the flat plane of my abdomen, leaving a trail of heat fluttering against my skin. The warmth burgeons and spreads across my body settling at the bundle of nerves nestled between my legs. The nubbin of erotic bliss tightens and distends causing me to clench my thighs together. Pleasure and pain consume me. I am one big exposed nerve of sensation. I can feel Kai everywhere and we are still fully clothed. He hears and answers a plea deep within me for something that wants to break loose and be set free. I arch against him as the tumultuous emotions overwhelm me and once again, I cry out.

A starburst of pain explodes behind my lids, cutting my dream short. I moan in pain as my magic is pulled and siphoned from me. My eyes spring open and immediately, the disorientation makes me dizzy as my gaze falls to the fire blazing in the fire place. A firm hand is against my stomach, pressing me to an equally firm body. My gaze shifts to discover my fist engulfed in a paler, much larger hand.

My heart stops painfully in my chest.

"Surprise Bon-Bon." The voice of my worst nightmare whispers in my ear. I look over my shoulder at Kai. Was I still dreaming? In my heart of hearts, I knew this scenario was all too real. The blazing heat from the fireplace makes the room stifling and the press of his front to my behind is evidence enough that this was certainly no dream.

He quickly rolls me beneath his weight and I'm on guard and alert, a little too late.

"What da hell? Kai!" I shriek, struggling to get out of the prison of his embrace.

"Just here to thank you for that little stunt you performed in the 1903 prison world. Thanks to your deceit, I made a lot of new friends."

The bitter taste of fear rushes through my body, making me queasy. So, this was it? He was here to exact revenge for my betrayal. But the bastard deserved it. I gulp in a deep breath, calling my magic to the ready and push the nausea aside. Spending days playing a deadly game of cat and mouse with Kai in the 1994 prison world taught me first-hand that a quick recovery time was essential to besting the asshole. I couldn't give him the slightest leverage. But he had gained the upper hand by appearing in my room, while I slept and dreamt…about him. I close my eyes briefly to the arousal that still hummed in places I wish didn't.

When I regard him again, I notice that he looks different. More conceited and mature, as if time moved differently in 1903 and caught up with him. A light beard covers his chin, giving him a darker, more sinister look.

"They love witches and –," he stops to bend down and run his nose along the pulse at my neck. "And blood." I bite my lip against the jolt of pleasure that shoots through me at his touch. My mouth goes dry and yet I still swallow as a delicious shiver course through me.

"I guess I should have you to thank for that," he continues taking advantage of my silence. I tremble anew at the light press of his mouth upon my neck. I frown and try to pull away from him. His proximity wreaks havoc on my senses and I can't focus long enough to recall just one spell to catapult him away.

I decide to go with cold disdain to push aside the erotic remnants of my dream and affect a modicum of calm so I can fight Kai the only way I knew how.

"Cut the crap, Kai. If you're going to kill me do it. But you better make damn sure I'm good and dead because I will make you wish that you had remained locked up," I hiss, determined to finish the job for good this time around.

"No, Bonnie. Not yet," he says. His voice lowers and his gaze travels from my face to my chest. Lying flat on my back, the globes of my breasts lift and fall with every breath I take, drawing away his attention. I attempt to deepen my breathing to keep his rapt scrutiny from centering on my chest. "There's something else I desire more than your death at this moment."

I scowl in confusion at his comment. The teasing look that had graced his features moments before is replaced by a hunger and something else I can't quite put my finger on. Something more dangerous than I could have ever imagined. I open my mouth to scream because making out with Kai in LaLa Land was one thing, but to be intimate with him reality went against everything I know to be right and wrong.

Shock registers a nine on the Richter scale, directly to my core when Kai swoops in to stifle any further sound I make with his mouth. I struggle to twist away from his assault. I don't want to feel this attraction to him, but it was there fighting to be acknowledged. Kai grabs my head and holds me in place as he plunders my mouth, giving me no opportunity to breathe, and I don't freaking care. I want to be smothered by the possessive claim he lays siege upon my lips. And yet, I resist by keeping my mouth firmly closed, prohibiting him from gaining entry. I will not go quietly into this night.

"Open," he commands and I find myself capitulating without any resistance. My eyes widened in alarm. How in the hell did I just obey him? This turn of events renews my will. I fight against the pull that longs to acquiesce to his every sensual demand.

"Good girl," he says then pushes his tongue inside my mouth. Again, I will my body to fight as his tongue sweeps the contours of my mouth. Kai takes his time sampling my lips and I close my eyes to the heat developing in the pit of my belly. When his hips rotate, and press against cleft of my mound, my eyes shoot open and I shriek against his mouth. There was no mistaken the hardness pressing against the juncture of my thighs and the intent of Kai's plans for me tonight.

The sound of my black tank ripping away from my body forces me into action. Not like this. At least in my dream I was a willing party. But never like this. Never in reality. I fight him with everything I have within me. My fists beat against his back as a familiar rage overtakes me. When that didn't work, I rake my nails down his face, tearing into his perfect skin, leaving four lines of blood. The action stops and I smirk at the pain I cause him. My joy and triumph are short lived for the wounds disappear and heal right before my very eyes. What the hell?

"No." He healed himself almost immediately. I search his eyes for answers to this phenomenon. Realization that something horrific had happened to Kai while he was trapped in 1903 dawns. Had Lilly's friends turned him into a more fiendish monster? I shake my head in denial. It was the law of laws, the law of cause and effect. I should've known my plan wouldn't end well and without causes.

"Yes," he replies with a dark, throaty chuckle. "You see, Bonnie. You can't stop me, and Mystic Falls won't be able to stop what's coming."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about that. Just know that your leaving me in 1903 was the greatest gift you could've ever given me. Now, let me show you my gratitude," he says and places hickeys upon my neck.

"You, asshole. I hope you fucking enjoy this because I'm going to kill you," I promise and I meant it. When this was all over, she was going to take his head from his shoulders and mount it as a souvenir.

"I intend to, Bons." My threat falls on deaf ears. The gleam in his eye is determined and hungry and it's directed at me.

I kick and buck beneath him as he makes quick work of divesting the lower half of my body of my gray yoga pants and tosses them to the floor. I attempt to burn his back with my magic but immediately feel the defense of a countering spell that renders my efforts useless. I bite back the panic that emerges and spreads throughout my being as I realize my magic is bound and my body becomes immobile as my right leg magically fastens to one corner the bed and my left to the other corner leaving me spread eagle for his perusal. A blush sprouts at the roots of my hair and travels all the way down to the soles of my feet. I struggle against the invisible restraints with renewed vigor as I watch Kai strip himself of his pants.

His penis lurches and stands erect as if it were apart from its owner and had a mind of its own. I snarl at the cocky look that lengthens across his face. In this moment, he is nothing more than an annoying insect that I long to squash under my foot. Despite my disgust at being at his mercy, I try to reason with him as I would an insolent child.

"You don't have to do this, Kai. Let me go and I won't tell the others that you're back."

The bastard sighs and cocks his head to the side. "You misunderstand me. I want to do this. Truth be told I've wanted to fuck you ever since that day I cornered you in Damon's car."

His words slam into me like a Mack 10 truck and spoke to the wayward, naughty side of me that was curious. He takes measured steps toward me, and I strain against the magical bonds that hold me prisoner. I am splayed out like some sacrificial vestal virgin waiting on the demon to devour me and save the village. Had the situation not been so dire, I would've laughed at the irony. Kai's cock jerks again with renewed vigor and grows in inches and girth right before my very eyes. A teardrop of pre-cum glistens in the firelight. His hand fists the swollen organ, his thumb spreading the drop of fluid around the bulbous head.

"I will have my revenge against my family," he declares. His voice sound deep and husky. "I will desiccate the idiot vampire you call friend. And right now, I will have you."

He grabs my ankles and yanks my legs further apart, greater exposing me to his lecherous gaze. I scream in pain. Although he could move, the magic still locks me in place. Kai kneels between my legs, appearing to genuflect right before my center. Embarrassment sweep through me as desire rushes from my womb and seeps from my vagina before his mouth set fire to the glorious. My hips jump from the onslaught of pleasure as he watches me while he laps at my sex.

I bite my bottom lip to keep from moaning in pleasure. Tears prick my eyes then stream down my face as I lose the will to resist the decadent sensations he stokes within me. I raise my hips, desperate to meet the incessant jab of his tongue on my swollen clit. I want to cum so bad and I don't even care that it's the devil dashing me toward a plateau of intense coital ecstasy. My breathing becomes labored as I struggle to exhale, afraid that if I release the air in my maxed-out lungs I would relinquish the delicious pleasure that caused my heart to pound like a jackhammer in my chest.

A gargling sound escapes me when Kai inserts a finger into me. Instantly, my vaginal walls squeeze around him, bent on drawing him deeper. He adds another digit then another, curving them in search of that special spot which Kai discovers straightaway. I marvel at how well he knows me. Oftentimes better than the friends I had grown up with. He knew how to activate my magic when Damon and I were stuck in the prison world. He knew how to get me to survive in a world separated from my loved ones. Kai knew me. The real me and I guess deep down, that's why I hate him so much.

Mewling sounds erupt from me as his fingers continue to stroke me while his tongue took languid laps at my clit. With one well-placed lick, my breath catches in my throat and I throw my head back as an orgasm to rival all orgasms steamrolls through me. My walls grip and pulsate around Kai's fingers as his free hand presses me down into the mattress. At this point, I'm thankful for the restraint for I feel as though I want to take off and shoot straight toward the heavens. Despite the earth-shattering pleasure, my chin trembles as I choke back my despair. I never wanted my body to find such exquisite release with a psychopathic murderer. I turn away from the sight of Kai cleaning me off with his tongue. Tiny tremors still tickle my clit.

My attention returns to him as he clamors over me and covers my body with his. The fight for self-preservation reignites within me. Having Kai make me cum was one thing, but joining with him and becoming one was a totally different dynamic, I am not ready to comply with.

"Okay, Kai. You've proved your point. You can stop now. You don't have to do this." I say anything and everything that could potentially get him to cease going any further.

"Why do you keep saying that Bonnie. How many times do I must tell you, I _want_ to do this. More than I want to drain this gorgeous body of yours of blood. And you know what, by the scent of arousal, I would say that you want this as well."

"I'd rather die," I announce and I mean it. How could I go on knowing Kai had taken this from me? My ability to choose.

He hisses when we are ankle to ankle, groin to groin and chest to chest. I twist and try to buck him off me when he sinks slowly and deeply into me, making my worst imaginings become a reality. Kai groans as my struggles bring him deeper, allowing him to sheathe himself to the hilt.

I swallow a moan as he pounds into me, relentlessly tapping the spot that would trigger another orgasm. I hate the side of me that finds pleasure in the way he plunders and possesses my body. That part of me chased after that high he seemed so apt to provide. My body arches into him, reaching, grabbing then plummeting in a jet stream of pure sensation. I gasp and am astonished by the suddenness of it. Blood rushes through me and causes my pulse to beat a staccato rapport along my neck.

A hand wraps around my throat and pushes my head back, exposing the column of my neck. I jerk at the whisper soft kisses Kai places at my pulse. I wonder bizarrely what I taste like to him. I can feel his smug grin spread along my neck. Did his newfound abilities include mind reading? Out of nowhere, he changes and his thrusts become powerful, hellbent on possession and some other emotion that feels enraged. Magic jerks my arms up high above my head and I fight against this new terror. Is playtime over? Is he ready now to kill me and leave my body for Caroline or Elena to find? The image of their distraught faces gives me power to keep that fate from happening.

"Stop, Kai!" I demand, Kai is unresponsive and closed off to my pleading. He despises the weak.

And yet he continues as though he is a demon possessed by a need, an insatiable hunger. His hands roam down the contours of my body, squeezing and gripping at places where they could. He reaches under me and cups my ass, bringing my clit into direct contact with his hammering thrusts. The movement also provides a sloping angle allowing him to push deeper inside of me. Each plunge of his cock brings him closer to the perimeter of my womb, until he is knocking against the entrance.

The bittersweet pain stokes a warmth in me that mushrooms into a conflagrate of desire that burns through me like a roaring fire. I gasp in delight as on the fringes of this wellspring of desire, my magic finally makes its appearance. I imagine popping the vessels in brain, hoping that the aneurysm would cease his actions. But the spell merely teases him.

"That's right, Bonnie. Make me work for it."

Before I could yell out a 'fuck you!', Kai tears into my neck and drinks heartily. The unexpected penetration shoots a bolt of pleasure straight to my mound causing me to clench around him. He disengages his fangs and rears back. His face is stained with my blood, and silly me, I find this terrifying person captivating. With one final thrust and a growl, Kai has me creaming all over him once again. Slowly, he pumps his hips and I feel him pulsating inside of me, spilling his now dead seed into me. Once finished, he collapses on top of me and struggles to regulate his breathing as if he needed to. The orgasm leaves him rested, exposed and much to my joy, vulnerable.

My magic is stronger now, no longer just a tremor beneath the surface. I can feel it's radiant power itching to be released. While Kai, lay basking in the glow of ejaculation, I begin to chant. The words gather momentum in my mind until I mumble and speak them into existence. I watch as his pale skin begins to flush red followed by faint ribbons of smoke rising like steam off wet, hot street. Using my hands, I scorch a trail of fire from the base of his neck down to the small of his defined back. Damn he was sexy. Focus, Bonnie!

When the flames grow in intensity, I recited a transportation spell that carries me from beneath him to the foot of the bed. I yank on my yoga pants and grab his coat. As I race to the door, his laughter follows me, a promise that we would meet again.


End file.
